Some mobile devices provide a touch screen user interface that eliminates a physical keyboard/keypad. While the physical keyboard has been replaced in some instances with a virtual keyboard, text input using character recognition may be preferred in some applications. Capacitive touch screens typically rely on current from a body part (e.g., a finger) to receive user input. However, a finger generally lacks the precision required for writing characters in the relatively small areas provided on a mobile device. More precise devices for writing characters, such as a stylus or even a fingernail, cannot be used as an input device on capacitive touch screens.